


In a Rut

by jkathurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your relationship is going down hill, you need to get out of that rut. Exploring and experimenting is the best way and Leo is one to do exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Heavy turtlecest! Kinks!
> 
> Songs: https://youtu.be/mIIN_SGQy9c

Mikey grumbled as he stirred the eggs into scrambled in the pan. Raph stared at his little brother curiously. His finger running over the brim of his coffee mug. 

“Sup bro? What’s the matter?”

“I just don’t know what to do with Don for our second year anniversary of being together. Anything I think of I either hate doing or Don hates doing. Either that or we’ve already done plenty of times before. I want to arrange something new, fresh, and memorable.” 

Raph chuckled. “If you want. I can give you a couple ideas.”

“Oh please.” Mikey gave a mocking laugh as he scraped the eggs out of the pan and onto the plate. Raph frowned at this, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, gazing up and down over the youngest. 

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Mikey smiled and set the plate in front of Raph.

“Why would I want advice from a man who’s in a rut?” Raph blinked. 

“What?”

“Face it Raph. Yours and Leo’s relationship is getting boring and old.” The emerald turtle scowled. Glaring a warning to Mikey.

“Are you kidding? Leo and I’s relationship is just fine.” The orange masked ninja gave out a laugh. Turning back to the pan and grabbed two eggs. Cracking them and allowing the contents to spill into the sizzling pan. His spatula stirring them up and breaking them into the second round of scrambled eggs.

“Raph, your relationship was fine a year ago. You were fresh, new, and exciting because you just got together.”

“Oh come on Mikey. We’re one year ahead of you and Donnie. And that was only because you were too chicken to admit your feelings.”

“Oh who are you calling chicken? As I recall Leo was the one to confess first.” 

“Sure. But it wouldn’t have been too long when I was going to if Leo didn’t.” Mikey just laughed and shook his head. Raph’s temper was getting pushed to the edge as Mikey’s obnoxious mocks caused his blood to boil.

“Whatever bro. The evidence is right in front of you.”

“Okay, show me.” Mikey turned the fire low and turned around. His shell leaning against the counter top and his arms crossed casually over his chest. His hand still clenching the spatula as he smiled to Raph.

“Alright. I bet you anything Leo is going to come in all sleepy and lazy like. Dragging his feet across the floor and mumbling a muffled morning as he makes his way to the tea pot. Pouring water mindlessly in it and setting it on the stove, sending you a few sluggish kisses in your direction before heading in the dojo and collapsing onto his meditation mat where he takes a deep breath and retrieves his composure.” Mikey explained. Moving around the kitchen and using his body to express an example of his description. Raph rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. How would you know?”

“Because I pay attention bro. Every morning it’s the same ritual with you two. You on the other hand come in just as sleepy but more so grumpy. Grabbing a coffee and sitting down. Yawning about five times and taking several sips before you finally wake up. Your finger starts circling the top of the mug as you stare off into space. Believe me, you’ve been doing it for almost a year now without even noticing.”

“So?”

“So, if I could predict your future actions with you and Leo. It only means one thing. You two are in a terrible rut. I bet your sex is just the same. Old and boring.” Raph glared darkly at Mikey. His finger jerked away from the brim and his hands clenching the mug, a low rumble came from the back of his throat.

“Watch it Mikey.” He warned. His finger pointed to him. Mikey just smiled as he tipped his spatula in the direction of the entrance to the kitchen.

“No. You watch.” He turned back to his pan. Raph turned around, finding Leo yawning and tiresomely moving his feet across the kitchen floor.

“. . . Morning.” 

Raph’s jaw hung open as he watched his lover shuffle over to the stove, grabbing the tea kettle bringing it over to the sink where the water poured into it. He dragged the kettle back to the stove and turned it on to the appropriate temperature before he turned and started heading out of the kitchen. Blowing three drowsy kisses his way and left the room. The sound of the dojo’s doors closing seconds later. Raph stared in astonishment at the last place he saw Leo before his sights wandered to the youngest sibling who was smiling sheepishly.

“Looks like I’m right. Poor Raphie, only three years into the relationship and things are already turning stale.” Mikey smirked. “Tsk, tsk. So sad.” Raph grumbled, hogging down the eggs on his plate quickly before pushing it away and sliding off his chair. Storming off to the dojo.

 

Raph sat down in front of Leo and gazed at the calm face. He noticed the small tweak on the corners of Leo’s mouth and he knew that Leo knew he was here. Which wasn’t that big of a surprise. Ever since he gotten into a relationship with the blue clad reptile, he has gotten used to these surprises. Only to put a tingle of anger across his spine. There was no way things could already be over. They couldn’t have discovered all they needed from each other in such a short time. All though being brothers since toddler hood, and the closest of brothers probably didn’t help with keeping little things a secret, but Raph couldn’t believe that three years of them being together and he already read all there was of his mate from cover to back. 

“Hey Leo?”

“Mmm-hmm?” He hummed in response.

“Do you love me?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Do you like me?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Do you think I’m interesting?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Raph raised an eye ridge. “Do you think we’re getting boring?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Raph growled quite loudly, causing Leo’s eyes to open. “Huh, what’s wrong?”

“We’re in a rut.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You herd me. We’re getting old and boring. Everything we do is the same thing over and over.” Leo blinked and stared at Raph before smiling.

“Oh come on Raph. We’re not getting old. Tell you what, tonight we’ll arrange a date for us to go on. Sound good?” Raph looked to Leo and grinned. He gave his lover a hug and peck on the lips. Leo purred and pressed their lips back together for a deeper kiss and it would have probably increased if it weren’t for the high pitched whistle from the kitchen announcing Leo’s water was boiling in the kettle. Leo separated immediately, smiling to Raph before walking out of the room. 

Raph grumbled and sat in the spot that Leo once was. The mat was still warm with the mint green terrapin’s body heat. Raph sighed. They had a lot of things to pick up on. Such as their nights together.

. . .

Raph was very disappointed in how things were coming along with their date. In truth, Raph wanted to stab his sai through it. There was nothing different about how things were playing out. First they raced the rooftops, ended up in Central Park and walked around. Having a minor make out session under the same weeping willow. Then in the end they have the same pizza on the same rooftop. And if Raph was to be so bold, it just sucked. Raph stared down at his feet that swung off the edge, he might have provided with a few ideas for something new--- if he had any that is, but this just proves they were no longer the new, fresh, and exciting couple they once were a year ago. 

Damn Mikey to hell, why did he have to bring this up!?

Raph sat aside the half eaten pizza back in the box that was sitting between them and he leaned back on the ground. His hands behind his head as he gazed upon the night sky half covered in smog and clouds.

Leo looked to Raph, hogged down his last slice, licked his fingers before he pushed the pizza box out of the way and crawled next to Raph. Resting his head on his chest and rubbed his cheek into the plastron plate.

“Hm, love you Raphie.” Raph stayed silent as he was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice that his lover was laying on him. He couldn’t help but wonder if normal people couples ever had this trouble or are they just this pathetic in keeping up their relationship?

“Raph!” The sudden shout snapped the pine green turtle out of his thoughts. Shaking his head he looked to Leo with a curious look. 

“What?” Leo frowned.

“I said I love you about three times already and you never responded. Are you okay?” Raph shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m with the one I love.” Leo rolled his eyes, pushing himself up to his feet, grabbing Raph’s hand and bringing him up with him.

“Come on. We should start heading home.” 

'Well this has been an interesting day.' Raph scowled mentally and picked up the empty box. Hopping into an alleyway and trashing the box in the dumpster before meeting with his mate back on the roof. Leo was smiling and he pressed his body against Raph’s, purring softly and kissing his cheek.

“Be good and we can have a little fun tonight.” Then the warmth of his body left him as Leo walked away, his tail swinging from side to side in a teasing manner. Raph would have been turned on, if this act wasn’t brought up every single time they have a date like this.

'Geez, can’t you ever find any other line to say?'

He supposed it couldn’t be any different from Leo quoting Captain Ryan in the middle of their missions, but there was nothing wrong in not wanting to hear the same line over and over. With a sigh, Raph followed along, pretending to act interested. He just had to get through this one night, than he can figure out an appropriate solution to their dilemma that Leo just seems absolutely blinded to. 

. . .

Raph paced the floor of the dojo, occasionally sneaking glances at his meditating lover on the floor. Completely ignoring him in the process, which was starting to piss Raph off royally. 

Last night’s session went as he predicted. Everything went the same as it usually did. Nothing had changed. He could have probably written the entire scene out on a piece of paper and it could be easily accurate and Raph wouldn’t be the slightest bit disturbed he’s done it so many times. In fact he would be more ashamed with the fact he was capable to. When they first got together, every night seemed so different. Different positions. Different kinks. Different tops. They were new. 

Raph looked back to Leo for the fifth time. Raising an eye ridge and growling low. It wasn’t so much about Leo. It was the fact that he was so oblivious to it. 

Course so was Raph for about a year till Mikey brought it up. Now it was the only thing he can seem to think about, and it was driving him nuts!

“Raph, you’re going to tear a hole through our floor.” Came the voice that finally decided to speak. Raph rolled his eyes and stopped his pacing to gape down at Leo unimpressively. His arms crossed over his chest plate and he leaned more on one hip. Leo eventually opened his eyes to look across his lover from head to toe and he knew something was up.

“We are boring.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because we don’t do anything new anymore. We constantly do the same thing over and over. We’re just in a big fat rut.” Raph scowled. Leo smirked.

“Is that so?”

“And what I keep wondering is, how could you not notice it? Last night was no different than any other night. I could probably memorize your book.” Leo’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse me!?”

“Face it Leo. I’ve read every page in your book. There is nothing left for surprises. We’ve learned everything there is about each other.” The sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously. The corner of his mouth tweaking upwards in a smirk.

“Oh, so you think so huh?” Raph raised an eye ridge curiously as Leo stood up and walked over to him. His hands on his shoulders and his fingers sliding across his skin. Raph shivered uncomfortably at the look Leo gave him. Perhaps he pulled at the wrong strings.

“Well then, tonight just you and me and the lair. We’ll test if you’ve read every page of my book.” Those once innocent looking sapphire eyes were glimmering something dangerous that had Raph squirming in his stance. It wasn’t something he often saw in Leo, but maybe that was all they needed to jump start their relationship back into play. Or so he hoped.

“Tonight you say?” He replied, his voice low and husky and more in a challenging way.

“Tonight.” 

. . .

Raph sat on the couch staring off into the screen of the flashing television. This was the only thing that seemed to have anything new now a days. Well, speaking of new the lair seemed more quiet than usual. Raph looked around the area. Don’s lab door was open slightly which Don hated so he must not be in the lab. He knew for a fact that the dojo was empty, he just left there. All the rooms were cracked and dark, so that proved that they were all free from bodies. 

'Where would everyone go? And without telling me.'

Raph shook his head and turned back to the television and leaned against the arm of the couch. Swinging his legs on the other end. At least he now had the privilege to take up the entire couch now that there was no one around that could risk sitting on his legs. 

A noise though snapped Raph out of his thoughts and his attention from the tv immediately separated as he looked at his surroundings. It was music and it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. He recognized the lyrics and his eyes widen. 

 

Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her 

Oh she’s a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her 

 

He would have gotten up to go check but the next sound had him completely glued to the seat. 

“Raphie~”

The call could easily have done it for Raph, but he stayed perfectly seated on where he was. His eyes fixed on the entrance of the kitchen. Leo immediately walked out, the sight got Raph’s jaw to drop to the floor. The mint green turtle was now wearing what looked to be a black leather harness that hooked around Leo’s limbs and hugged his shell quite nicely and nothing else. Medal hooks peeked around from different places, allowing anyone to grab onto it, and Raph was intending to be the only one. 

 

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town 

 

Raph gaped for the longest time before his hand came up to cover his mouth. Giggles falling out of him and past his hand. Screwing his eyes shut and holding his breath to keep from bursting right out and laughing. He was actually surprised that his cheek wasn’t met with a fist yet. 

Leo on the other hand was very pleased at the sight. He was more than willing to take any amount of laughter as long as he could get his lover turned on heavily. He was sure that this harness would be a very popular look in that case.

 

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm tryin a find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryin find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

 

He walked up to Raph, grabbing onto his belt. His hands clenching tightly to the edges and he hauled the pine green turtle onto his feet. Raph stared down at him with complete interest and not fake for that matter. His mouth was still ajar and Leo used his finger to snap the jaw closed.

“What did you do? Rip it off the dog?” That teasing comment finally managing to spill out of Raph as expected he would do. Leo smirked.

“For your information smarty. I bought it myself and had it shipped here. I was going to use it for your upcoming birthday but I suppose I’ll have to make do.” 

 

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

 

Leo smirked as his hips started moving in a figure eight pattern. His knees bending just the slightest enough he could bend down and run his hands along Raph’s legs before he pulled back up. Giving Raph’s lips a quick kiss and lick to his lips before he immediately spun around so he was behind Raph. 

His hips continue to roll and his hands were on Raph’s hips as well. Moving them against his. Raph could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he grumbled. He had no control over his limbs and he didn’t trust his voice enough to talk. So he stood as still as possible and allowing Leo to do what he wanted. He had no clue what was going to happen next, but he guessed this was what he wanted.

 

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her 

 

Raph could feel the warmth of his mate’s breath flowing along his skin, his body shivering uncontrollably. Leo’s hands left his hips and started groping his ass causing Raph to yelp. Trying to pull away was a failure as Leo caught a decent grip on the brim of his shell.

“Now, now Raphie. You don’t want to quit before we get to the exciting part.” He purred. Raph swallowed but remained in place. What he wasn’t expecting was for a leather collar to suddenly be attached to his neck. He nearly choked as Leo hooked it on snug but once he let go air flew from his nose and down to his lungs once again. Leo spun back around and Raph’s eyes immediately darted to the leather rope that was entangled in his fist. His jaw hung loose again as he realized it was a leash. Leo smirking that devilish smile of his.

 

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town 

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful 

Leo turned around so his shell was pressed against Raph’s plastron and he moved his hips again. His arms reaching behind and wrapping around Raph’s neck, his knees bending slightly so his ass and Raph’s lower plastron brushed together. Causing the red masked ninja to gasp in surprise. 

Leo smirked at the reaction and let go from around his mate’s neck, he immediately bent down and his hands clenched his ankles. Allowing for his tail to flick up in the air and wag.

Raph gaped in astonishment. He would have never guessed that the leader in blue ever knew how to pull moves such as this and he wondered what exactly was going on when Leo learned this, but nonetheless the mint green turtle was getting exactly what he was aiming for when a bulge started to appear on the emerald eyed terrapins lower plastron.

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

Leo came back up and tugged on the leash so Raph was pulled towards him. Their body’s pressing together and their plastrons clicking from the connection. Leo smiled proudly at Raph.

“So things weren’t exciting between us you said?” Raph stared for a second before shaking his head from the fuzziness that was filling it.

“Well they were.” 

“I think we can change that.”

 

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl 

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch

 

Leo pulled Raph along to the kitchen first so he could turn off the cd player as it didn’t wait for a second to continue on to the next song, but not without a little surprise to add to it as he was immediately spun around and pressed into as his lips were met with his mates. His hands falling backwards to stop him from collapsing on the dining room table. Though Leo couldn’t have predicted that this was Raph’s next move, he wasn’t about to complain, but encouraged as he wrapped his arms around the neck and pressed in with just as much passion as was delivered. 

Their lower plastrons grinded together and the room turned hot in an instant. Leo pried their mouths apart for breath, his head flinging back. Moans expressing his pleasure leaving him one after the other. Raph’s mouth immediately darted for the exposed skin on his lover’s neck. Sucking, biting, and licking. 

It was only a few thrusts later that both turtle’s cocks were exposed out of the slits. Raph’s hand came down and started pumping. Leo looked up and shook his head. Dominance glimmering in his eyes and he wrapped his hand farther up on the leash and tugging. Indication exactly what he wanted.

“Suck.” He commanded farther. Raph immediately took his lovers member in his mouth. Sucking and licking till the dick was fully erected. Leo pulled on the leash to separate Raph’s mouth, the pine green reptile whining in protest. Leo smirked, pushing Raph all the way off. 

“You said you wanted new Raphie. I’m just giving you what you wanted.” And without farther explanation, Leo had switched their positions in a quick smooth motion. Raph’s chest was pressed against the table. His rear pointing in the sapphire eyed turtle’s direction. Leo licked his lips, his hand groping Raph’s hips as he positioned himself in line before he pressed the tip of his member in his lover. Being rewarded with a loud moan and churrs that echoed across the lair. 

Leo’s movements increased in speed with each thrusts. Both their sounds of approval and pleasure getting louder.

“Ahn~! Leo harder!”

Leo didn’t need to be told twice. His grip on the leash tightening as he forced his hips to pick up on power.

“Hah ah~ Raphie!”

Leo leaned against his mates shell. His mouth ajar for much needed air. Pressure was building up for the both turtles and they knew it wouldn’t be long before their release would come in full force.

Raph’s hands gripped tightly to the edge of the table as he pressed his lower half against Leo. His teeth clenching together to prevent himself from shouting but he knew he was failing the battle and his jaw dropped.

“AH FUCK LEONARDO!”

And he cummed right then. Leo only followed seconds after Raph and he cummed inside his lover with his own cry of pleasure. His grip on the leash loosening and he took himself out. Collapsing in a nearby chair. Raph remained limp on top of the table. Leo smirked to Raph and tugged on the leash to get his attention.

“Don’t ever say you’ve read all the pages in my book. You still got volumes to read about me Raphie.”  
Raph panted and nodded. There was no point in arguing. Leo had proved his point very well tonight, and Raph was hoping that for every other night from now on.

. . .

Leo sat beside Raph on the red bed and nuzzled his neck with his muzzle. Purring. His hands reaching down to the red wrapped box tied neatly with blue ribbon. He set the box on his lovers lap.

“Happy Birthday Raphie.” Raph chuckled and smiled. Kissing Leo’s cheek before his hands started to slowly undo the bow and wrapping. He stripped the box of its cover and looked down at his twenty fifth birthday's present. His mouth fell open and his eyes went huge as he gazed at the object. His hand coming down and grabbing a hold of the hand cuffs. Lifting them up and showing them to Leo. The medal was shiny and new so he knew that Leo had decided to go web surfing again. There was also red fuzziness on the wrist peace creating ‘protection’ for whoever’s the captor’s wrist.

“Okay Leo. What’s this?”

“You’re present.” There came back that smug smirk as ideas flew from Leo’s head.

“I got a feeling it’s your present to.” Leo grinned sheepishly. Taking the cuffs from Raph’s grasp and planting a quick kiss to his mate’s lips. 

“You’re the one that never wanted to be in a rut.”

“Hmph, touché.”


End file.
